


In the Van

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Colby and David are alone in the van.(Before "Wrestling")





	In the Van

**Title:** In the van **  
**Pairing: David/Colby **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Colby and David are alone in the van. (Before "It Changes Everything") **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M  
A/N:** This takes place right after "[A Week in Watson,](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/1035.html)" around the time of [The game](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/30922.html). Thanks to my betas.

  


  
**In the van--**  


“ _Granger..._ ” David protested softly.

Colby ignored him and continued unzipping David’s fly. 

David grumbled under his breath, but he couldn’t say more without revealing to the whole surveillance team what Colby was doing.David and Colby were alone in the van, but David was connected via headset to a dozen FBI and ATF agents.

Colby grinned, noting David’s dark brown cock was already hard as Colby eased it out.Colby inched closer and slid his tongue over the thick head.A shiver went through David.Colby swirled his tongue and worked his lips, just like David had been teaching him, and soon had David breathing heavily.

Only then did Colby unzip his own fly and pull out his aching cock.He spat in his hand, then sucked the head of David’s cock into his mouth while stroking his wet hand over his own cock.He couldn’t help a soft moan at the dual sensations, and David hissed a warning.

Colby stifled his noises, but worked even harder at causing David to make some of his own.Colby slid his free hand around and squeezed David’s ass as he sucked David and stroked himself.

It still amazed him how fast this activity had become natural, comfortable. _Instinctive aptitude,_ he thought with some bitterness.He wanted David all the time, in all the ways possible, but he had to take what David allowed and feign disinterest in-between.He wished he had the nerve to go find a more regular playmate, but he wasn’t up to that exposure yet.And he didn’t even dare let himself wish for Don.

For now, David was enough, his long cock rubbing the back of Colby’s throat, his hand clenched tightly on Colby’s shoulder.Colby dismissed any conflicted thoughts and concentrated on making David give himself away.


End file.
